Light emitting diodes (LEDs), which are examples of semiconductor light emitting elements that use nitride semiconductors, are used in, for example, display apparatuses, illumination, etc. Electronic devices that use nitride semiconductors are utilized in high-speed electronic devices and power devices.
In the case where such a nitride semiconductor element is formed on a silicon substrate that has excellent suitability for mass production, defects and cracks occur easily due to differences in lattice constants and coefficients of thermal expansion. In particular, technology to construct a high-quality crystal on a substrate of silicon and the like with few cracks is desirable.